How They Fell In Love
by Klarey
Summary: Chrono and Rosette's relationship steadily grows with each passing chapter...and so does Aion's stupidity! Can Rosette and Chrono say what they really feel about each other without getting interrupted by Aion?
1. Mission, A Bad Start!

SC: Hell, I've gone and done it! When I should actually be working on my two main stories, I go and write this…

Chrono: Great.

SC: Believe it or not, this is a comedy/romance. Actually, it should be comedy/comedy, but since I'm going to be putting in so much fluff, I had to do it.

Rosette: I don't trust you with humor stories…

SC: Hehe…I won't do what I did last time.

Last time in, "A place where toster's can be thrown with vengance."

"WEE! ROSETTE! LOOK WHAT CHRONO CAN DO!

This time in, "How they fell in love."

Chrono: Thank God.

SC: Yeah, I do have a heart. So Chrono won't be as stupid…he'll just be like a dumb blonde…much like me…but I'm a brown…but all my friends say that I should be blonde…

Rosette: The story! GET TO THE STORY!

SC: Right! My mission is to make you laugh! So shut the hell up and prepare to get an overdose of romance and comedy!

Disclaimer: NO TIME FOR THIS PETTY ESCUSE FOR A DISLAIMING ADVICE FOR THE SOCIALLY UNARMED! I'M ON A TIRADE!

* * *

Chrono paced relentlessly throughout the huge hallways of the nun-infested temple, home to many Priests, Sisters, and Militia agents. The bright sun that dawned the first day of the beginning of Earth shinned with no end through the main building at the Order, the windows glimmering different colors from the assorted pictures of Saints and Holy Maidens. Along the walls were frames of the old Saints and Maidens; one of them was Mary Magdalene. Stopping in front of the cloaked, blonde woman, Chrono shut his eyes tightly. The purple haired boy leant down on the wall, his red overcoat sliding off of his black coverings on his legs. 

Passing people wouldn't stop to stare at the mysterious demon, they all knew and trusted the demon well. It's been a grand total of four years since he moved into the Holy Area with his precious contractor.

Some, when passing and knew Chrono, would smile and say a cheerful hello to the disturbed demon; reluctantly, Chrono would return it with a strained smile.

His hand twitched as he folded his arms tightly over his chest, tapping his fingernails down onto his sleeve in a rhythmical pace.

Even though the temple was already lit well with the glories of the sun, it suddenly seemed to be a light lit in a dark room to Chrono when two big, wooden doors carved carefully with the insignia of the Magdalene Order opened up; a young woman wearing the uniform of the Order and the ammo belt for her self defense walked swiftly off of the cement grounds onto the tiled floors of the Magdalene Building.

Her feature edged with pride and arrogance, but deep down her aura gave off the scent of one who would do anything for her well-trusted friends. She had blue eyes that would make the ocean collapse in a tide of offense and a smile that could make any man's heart melt with a great source of pleasure.

But right now…that smile didn't show.

No, the blonde nun walked furiously to the demon, a frown that brought clouds to Chrono's heart. Chrono smiled though, despite the young ladies obvious unhappiness.

"Hi, Rosette! How was your—"

Chrono stopped in mid sentence when the girl's fist collided with his cheek, sending the poor little devil flying over ten feet. The blue-eyed girl angrily walked after him, once up to the cowering demon, she grabbed him by the collar and held him tightly in her grasp.

"You dare ask me how my trip was…when I had absolutely no back up, no vehicle, and no Gospel whatsoever? WHERE WERE YOU? YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD MEET UP WITH ME!" The girl screamed, giving Chrono a slight shake.

"Ehehe…It must have slipped my mind, Rosette! Really! I had no idea you wanted me to meet up with" He was once more interrupted.

"YOU TOLD **ME** THAT YOU WERE GOING TO MEET UP WITH ME! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" The blonde nun known as Rosette screamed again, making Chrono arch back and cover his ears in fear of losing his hearing.

"I-I-I'm really sorry! I won't make that mistake again! I promise!" Chrono squealed when Rosette threw him down angrily and trampled over him, making it known to everyone that she wished to go to her sleeping quarters.

The purple haired boy quickly got up with her and jogged to keep up with her fast pace. "Right, Chrono! What about the time I wanted to go to that really nice Italian restaurant for dinner on my birthday, but instead…YOU TOOK ME TO A CHEAP PIZZA DINER WHERE YOU CAN WATCH THE CHEFS MAKE YOUR PIZZA!" Rosette cried out angrily, pushing past one of the Sisters and entering the boundaries of the girl's dormitory.

"Well…didn't the Italian's make pizza? That was close enough, wasn't it?" Chrono asked lightly, his cheerful demeanor didn't falter.

"Chrono! I wanted something special! Not some cheap pizza diner!" She whined, pushing open her door and gracefully entering into her war zone room. Clothes were stacked onto clothes and left over food was stacked in a corner.

"Well, for your next birthday, I'll do that!" Chrono insisted.

"…It's coming up fast, so you better be ready…Chrono? Just what exactly happened to my once wonderfully cleaned room?" She turned angrily at the small devil.

"When you left…I had no clue where you were…so I kind of lived here while you were gone…" Chrono twirled his two index fingers around together, nervously biting down on his lower lip.

"…I want this room cleaned up before Sister Kate finds out! Hurry!" Rosette started to strip down out of her uniform as Chrono turned around and sighed heavily, picking up clothes and food particles off of the dirty ground.

Turning around to ask where he should put an extra pair of Rosette's panties, Chrono just about exploded with a feverish blush. Rosette had removed all her clothes and headed to the showers in another section of her room, her hips swayed elegantly to keep up with her arms. But what attracted him most—

Chrono started pounding on his head, sticking his fingers into his eyes and screaming out in pain. Perhaps he did that a little too hard…

"Chrono? Something wrong?" Rosette's angelic voice rang out in Chrono's mind.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no-no-no-noth-nothing…." Chrono stuttered out, managing to fall onto the ground in one piece.

"Are you sure…?" Rosette's beautifully created hands brushed over Chrono's headband, pushing it up to feel his bare forehead. "Oh, Chrono! You're running a fever! …You can pick up this mess after you're feeling better…"

Chrono nodded for at least a good five minutes until he was sure that she was gone in the shower. He opened his red eyes slowly, blinking as he soon felt the resulting pain of poking his eyes while they were wide open.

Peering around the side of the wall, Chrono imagined what Rosette must look like. The water running soothingly down her slick body, slowly caressing her—

Chrono screamed out and began pounding his head again. Lately, Rosette Christopher, his beautiful contractor, was all he could think about. The worst part of it all was, not only did she haunt him with her glorious figure during the day, but also during the night…

Rosette Christopher stepped out of the shower, almost slipping on the ground from her wet feet. She slid over to the counter that held both her mirror and her sink and held on tightly, gasping heavily from her "near death experience". "I swear…this is why I want a carpet in here…then I can't slip on it…unless Chrono does something to it…"

Her hand reached out to the towel rack and pulled a purple towel down from it, incasing herself within the warmth of the covering.

Pulling open the door, she found Chrono sitting and twirling around in her revolving chair, noticing that he had just found love with it. He grinned when it came to a stop and looked her up and down, with extreme pleasure from Rosette, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her and placed a big, wet kiss on her lips. Moving slowly down to her—

Rosette gasped and woke up from her daydream, the now cold water hitting her back. Was that a daydream? It felt so real… The bad thing about Chrono was, not only did he annoy her during the day, but also during the night. She'd been dreaming about him for over a month now. All ending with him kissing her and holding her tightly in his warm embrace.

She turned the knob to the shower off and grabbed a handful of her hair, squeezing from the top and going to the ends to get rid of any extra water. Shaking her hair in a smooth fluid moment, she pulled down her towel from its rack and covered it over her body.

Opening the door, she smiled warmly at the sleeping demon. His bangs covered his face as he snored softly. This would have been more pleasurable, if not for the clothes that he laid down on and the dirty bed sheets. What had Chrono done? Come in with stacks of mud clinging to his body and rolled around in her room?

She frowned when Chrono slightly drooled and he turned over, his hand reaching out and grasping in a totally unacceptable place.

A loud smacking sound echoed throughout the chambers of the Order.

Chrono sobbed heavily, running his fingers over the red hand marking on his face intensely. "W-What wa-was th-that for…?" He sniffed and continued to sob.

"Every time we're having a moment, you have to go and ruin it!" She huffed out, reaching in her drawer and grabbing a spare uniform, going back into the bathroom to go change.

Chrono glared at the nun, shaking an angered fist after her as the door shut firmly and a click was heard, resembling to her locking the door. "What moment? I was asleep!"

Rosette had reluctantly agreed to help Chrono pick up her room, but she made him scrub the walls and ceiling, not daring to get a ladder herself to do so. She was finally satisfied when her room was spotless and not a trace of food lay in her room.

They walked together down to Sister Kate's office, Chrono looking at Rosette's determined face and blushing.

Rosette noticed this and looked oddly at him, "What's wrong? Something on my face?" She wiped at her face, finding nothing, she stopped to stare at Chrono.

"Ahh, it's um…it's nothing. Hey! How did the mission go anyway?" Chrono asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. His crimson eyes glistened brightly in the reflected light of the lamps ahead of them.

"…You'll find out…" She huffed angrily, stopping at Sister Kate's door. "Hey! Old Hag—I mean…Sister Kate! I'm back!" There was no respond.

Opening the door slightly, Rosette peered in carefully; Chrono's head popping up beneath her. "Hello? Are you here—" Rosette and Chrono screamed out when the door slammed tightly into their heads, making their eyes bulge out slightly.

"Exactly who were you calling an Old Hag?" The voice of Sister Kate's voice spoke out with the word of reason.

"I-I didn't!" Rosette screamed out, stopping and falling onto Chrono when Sister Kate opened the door to offer them out of the disturbing position of being squeezed to death by a door.

Rosette pushed herself off Chrono, Chrono himself standing up and following Rosette in. The blonde nun sat herself in one of the two chairs that lay in front of Sister Kate, Chrono sat in the other. Sister Kate stalked darkly around the two and seated herself in her own chair behind her desk, folding her hands over the other and clearing her throat. "Alright, what happened this time?"

The girl glowered at the head nun for a moment, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Rosette, we all know that you do something bad. What'd you do this time?" Sister Kate answered.

"I didn't! I swear! Alright…I was in hot pursuit of the demon…"

"Uh-oh…flashback sequence…" Chrono mumbled.

"Shut it! This one will be good!"

Flashback.

Sister Rosette Christopher turned hard on her steering wheel to her old Ford. The vehicle spun off the road and into a ditch, catching flame instantly. The girl let out a shriek of curses and scrambled out of the car, just in time to be blown away in the explosion.

Crawling back to her feet, she cocked the gun and aimed in the region of the area around her.

There was no sight of the horned demon.

Sighing slowly, she closed her eyes and put a hand to her forehead, "Man, I can't believe I lost him in the stupid wreck…" Just before turning to find a telephone, the ground beneath her rumbled.

Moving to her side, her gun already loaded, she began to fire at the movement. The demon let out a scream of rage when it emerged from under the ground, flying off into the air at high noon.

She placed her hand above her eyes to see exactly where the demon went, but from the sun, she couldn't see a thing. "I'm not gonna' let that damn demon get the best of me!" She cheered out, turning on high heel to begin running back towards her wrecked car.

Perhaps if she kept moving, the demon couldn't launch it's supposed surprise attack.

When a shrill whistling entered the air, Rosette dived down to the ground, the demon scraping above her making her hair rustle slightly from the almost close impact of the demon.

Jumping to her feet, she pulled the trigger to her gun, but to her surprise the gun was no longer loaded. "What the—" She dived again when the demon came back for a second round.

"Where'd all my bullet's go?" She cried out, opening up her ammo pouch and finding that she was empty.

The demon grabbed at her hair for the third round, but she rolled onto her side and narrowly avoided him. Looking onward, a shiny thing caught her eye.

A bullet.

Instantly on her feet again, she dove down and grabbed it, loading it into the gun. "Please hit the mark!" She cried out as she aimed for the incoming demon's horn.

Both the demon and her cried out when she hit the horn.

End Flashback.

Rosette grinned happily. "See?"

Sister Kate's eyebrow twitched once, "Rosette…you still destroyed the car…" Everyone in the room sighed at the same time. "Twelve apology letters, Rosette. Soon I'll be making you pay for the car's with your own money!"

The duo was dismissed from the head nun's sight.

"I think she's mad at you…" Chrono whispered out softly.

"No…really?" Rosette asked sarcastically.

"Yeah…" Chrono continued, not getting her sarcasm. "Did you see how her eyebrow twitched?"

"Right…"

The two headed towards the dining room. Nuns were already there and half way finished with their suppers. Rosette mumbled angrily about Sister Kate making them late for dinner, but Chrono smiled happily, just glad that Rosette was back.

* * *

SC: All right, that's it for chapter one! 

Chrono: Rather short, don't you think?

SC: Yeah, but first chapters are always short. Not much humor in this chapter, but this was kind of a character introduction. There'll be more humor in the next chapter and more Chrono and Rosette fluff!


	2. Mission, Get Aion a Lollipop!

SC: Hey, I'm back and I'm ready to write some more fluff, comedy, and other crap like that!

Chrono: Joy.

SC: Yeah, so…I noticed that I didn't give a clear definition of what timeline they're in right now…so…here's a brief example of what has just happened.

Brief Example of what has just happened.

Chrono and Rosette had just finally defeated Aion, but just before they could kill the demon, he escaped and now roams freely throughout the world with no home and with a horrible head injury that makes him think he's just an innocent man…with pointed ears and fangs. His favorite all time hang out area is with Chrono and Rosette. Chrono had gotten his horns back from Joshua, and Rosette's life span has been granted back to her. And Joshua…Joshua has been abducted by Santa Claus and his evil elf minions.

SC: Yeah…weird, I know.

Rosette: Do you actually believe in Santa Claus?

SC: Nah…I found out when I was six. But, I thought it would be funny if some sort of Holiday character took Joshua…hehe…

Chrono: Here's the story!

SC: Aion! The Disclaimer, please!

Aion: (Sighs) We'd all be damned if SC owned us…

* * *

Rosette Christopher grabbed her green, rectangular tray with her gloved hands and set it down on the table where her two best friends ate. Anna, Mary, and Claire. Anna had bright red hair with freckles covering her nose and being a red head, she was feisty. Mary had a somewhat energetic personality and was definitely clarified as a dumb blonde. And lastly was Claire, the quiet brown haired girl. 

Anna's form was turned around, asking people if they would spare her any food. Mary was eating her food as fast as she could before Anna took any of her food and Claire was eating quietly, listening intensively to the gossip going around them.

"Hey, guys!" Rosette chirped cheerfully and sat herself opposite of Anna. Mary waved back, her mouth too full to respond and Claire responded with a slight nod.

Anna turned towards the blonde nun, her fork pointing menacingly at Rosette. It looked as if she was about to say something, but with a flash of purple and red, Chrono and Rosette were in a dazed mess on the ground.

Chrono got off Rosette and dusted himself off, turning around swiftly to stare sternly at Anna, holding himself up with his arms as he leaned closer to Anna.

"Do you have an authorization to be using a weapon such as the one your holding and almost assassinated Rosette with?" His eye twitched as he grabbed the fork and bent it, throwing it down on the ground firmly and stomping on it when Anna didn't respond.

"Chrono…YOU PIG HEADED LITTLE DEVIL!" Anna roared and grabbed onto Chrono's shirt.

Rosette sighed softly as she pulled the steamed rag off of Chrono's bloody face. "I swear I could've told you to never mess with Anna before…"

After Anna had finished her gruesome beating on the poor purple haired devil, the blonde nun had to carry Chrono back to her room after Sister Kate had made it official that Chrono had it coming to him and that he should rest.

Though her room was dirty again with bloodstains.

"Vovvy, Vosette…" Chrono gasped out weakly, his nose sounded plugged from it being broken. One eye was bigger than the other and he had one arm-twisted all the way around, deeming it broken. His hair was in tangles and his clothes were ripped or tattered in random areas.

"Poor, poor, Chrono…you never saw it coming…" Rosette sighed softly. She took off her gloves and washed the crimson rag under warm water, turning it back to white. She pulled it out from underneath the faucet and returned it back to Chrono's forehead.

"Veah…veally…" Chrono mumbled, rubbing his bigger eye with pain. The water dripped coolly off his face and onto the pillow his head was propped up on. For a moment, Rosette leaned in closely to Chrono's face when pushing his dark purple bangs out of his eyes.

Chrono breathed heavily, considering that he had his nose damaged and couldn't breath out of it. Rosette's eyes flickered to Chrono's lips and focused there, she slowly closed her eyes and moved down slowly. Chrono also closed his eyes, puckering his lips out for Rosette's supposed kiss…

And then he sneezed blood out of his nose and sprayed it all out onto Rosette's face.

Rosette screamed and jumped out of her window and shattered the glass, diving straight down into the lake below.

Chrono cursed and pounded the bed with his fist. He was so close too!

As Rosette plunged deep into the water, sinking down like a rock, her face was contorted in a look of pure furry. _Damn it, Chrono! We were so close too! _Rosette sunk even lower as she wiped hastily at her face.

Chrono was fast asleep when Rosette finally got out of the lake. Her booted feet squished out water with every step, her hair sticking out at odd angles. She cursed slightly when Chrono had blood all over her bed and there was probably know way in hell to wake him up without him resulting in biting her to go away and try again in the morning.

She tiredly crawled into the bed beside him and fell fast asleep.

Chrono felt warm…. very warm…actually…too warm…

Yawning and stretching, Chrono looked over to his side to see Rosette cuddled closely against his chest and holding onto him as if he was going to vanish at any moment. Chrono grinned and held onto Rosette, enjoying the moment…

Rosette peered an eye open when she felt an arm wrap tightly around her neck and hold her against its body. Opening both eyes, she saw that it was Chrono. Perhaps…she could scold him later…She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

They woke up at the same time when they felt a hand prod them awake.

Looking over, they both blushed when they saw that they were holding onto each other, letting go instantly.

Rosette looked up to see who had woken her from her peaceful dream; in return, she saw two big, wide violet eyes peering back at her, inches away from her face.

Rosette screamed, and smacked Aion's head away from her.

Chrono grimaced and stood out of bed to watch as Aion got slowly back onto his feet, rubbing sorely at his head. "Hey, Chrono!" He cheered out, once he saw the purple haired devil awake.

Aion was wearing a forest green tunic, which didn't match at all with his violet eyes, and had black tights on, a pair of blue shorts covering the upper half of the tights.

"What do **you** want, Aion? As you can see, I've just woken up from a very romantic night with my girlfriend!" Chrono lied, sticking his nose up into the air with ignorance.

"Really?"

"Sure, if you call spraying blood out onto me and then forcing me to sleep with him considering that he had taken my bed hostage." Rosette mumbled sarcastically, wiping her eyes tiredly.

"Wow…" Aion stuck a finger into his mouth and sucked on it considerably.

"What are you doing here anyways, Aion?" Rosette asked, also getting out of her bloodstained bed.

"I came to check up on my two most favorite peoples in the world!" Aion ran forward and gave them both a hug.

"Alright, what's the situation? Money? Candy? Toys? What do you want?" Rosette pushed out of Aion's arms, Chrono kicked Aion in the shins to let him go.

"I only wanted a lollipop…" Aion whimpered, glaring hastily at Chrono and rubbing his leg with pain.

"Go check the kitchen." Rosette went into her bathroom when Aion leapt up in the air with joy.

"Ha hahahaha! I get a lollipop and you don't!" Aion sang out, doing cartwheels around the room, wrecking a lamp in the progress.

"So! I'm too mature to get one! You're just a immature little brat!" Chrono stuck his tongue out at Aion, pulling down his lower eyelid.

Aion frowned, but left to get his lollipop anyways.

Chrono glared as the door slammed shut, but his glare turned into a happy go lucky smile when Rosette came back out. "I think you just made a record Rosette! Fastest shower yet!"

"Shut it, Chrono. Hey! Where'd…Chrono, you know you're supposed to go with Aion when he goes to get a lollipop, he'll take them all like last time and we'll have to go out and buy more!" Rosette groaned inwardly, pulling out her now washed uniform from her drawer.

"Let him take them all! Then he just might leave us alone!" Chrono spat out. Thinking about Aion just made him want to…

Chrono marched into Rosette's bathroom and broke her mirror.

…Break a mirror.

"Chrono…you'll get bad luck if you break mirrors…and I liked that mirror, Chrono…I really did…" Rosette sighed and shook her head slowly, walking back into the bathroom, stepping over the shattered pieces of the mirror, and shut the door; changing into her Magdalene Order uniform.

Just then, the immature white haired demon bounded into Rosette's room, breaking the door in progress. "Chrono! You guys put in some new ones! They now have the color green!"

"Wow, Aion!" Chrono said with sarcasm.

Rosette opened the door, now changed. "Chrono, be nice…"

"How can I be nice when this guy comes in and takes all my stuff and hogs all my time with you?" Chrono cried out, throwing a mean glance at Aion.

"…Your stuff? Chrono, we got those lollipops, toys, and fake money for Aion, not you." Rosette raised an eyebrow, just noticing her broken door and lamp.

"Well I'm tired of it! Aion! You need to get a life!" Chrono marched out of the room, slamming the already broken door into its frame and breaking it even further. His head poked through the hole in the door, "Oh…and sorry about your door, Rosette…" He left the room, throwing a cold glare at Aion.

"I don't think he likes me, Rosette…" Aion mumbled sadly when sucking on his lollipop.

"I wonder why…?" Rosette asked sarcastically, putting a thoughtful finger on her chin. "Listen, I better go talk to him and calm him down. Aion, you better go. I'll see you tomorrow, the usual time."

Aion nodded and jumped out Rosette's already broken window and falling feet first.

When Rosette looked out the window, Aion was gone. No…actually…Aion hid carefully on the other side of the building, snickering at his smarts.

"Chrono! Wait for me!" Rosette cried out after making sure that Aion was gone. She opened up her door and grimaced when it fell off its hinges. "Damn it, Aion…!"

Chrono stomped madly through the corridors of the Order, pushing random people out of the way…even though they weren't in his way to begin with. But without looking, Chrono ran into a wall and fell flat on the ground.

When Rosette turned into the clearing, she saw Chrono lying on the ground. "SHIT! CHRONO!" She ran to him and helped him up, "You ran into the wall again?"

"Yeah…they really should move this wall…don't you think Robert?" Chrono asked in a dazed tone.

"Robert? Chrono…my name's Rosette…" Rosette frowned worriedly at the small demon.

"Right, right, and I am Christopher Columbus! Tell me Columbus, what do you think about these flowers? They look lovely in my line of sight!" Chrono hollered to Rosette after walking dizzily to a pillar of stone and hugging it.

Rosette sighed sadly and banged Chrono's head against the pillar.

"Ouch…Rosette! I told Remington to make sure that wall wasn't there anymore!" Chrono screamed, rubbing the now forming bruise on his face.

"Right…Chrono? Do you remember Aion coming to visit?"

"Aion came? DAMN THAT INFURIATING BASTARD!" The purple haired devil screamed, causing some nuns to stop and glare at him for using such vulgar language.

"Chrono…we're in the house of God, remember?" Rosette hid behind a pillar when Sister Kate walked down the hallway to see what the commotion was all about.

"Oh yeah…sorry…" Chrono mumbled, "But Aion came? We really should do something about him!"

"No, Chrono. Aion didn't come today." Rosette corrected, dragging Chrono into the courtyards.

"But you said—"

"I was lying! Common!" They sat down on Chrono's bench near the Elder's overgrown hut. "Listen, Aion's just going through some hard times…I think if you stop picking on him all the time he might not be as annoying!"

"He has no right coming here after what he has done to the both of us!" Chrono scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But he doesn't remember what he did! He's just a innocent man…with pointed ears and fangs…" Rosette sweat dropped.

"Oh! And I suppose that's my fault?" Chrono glared heavily at her.

"…Well you were the one who gave him that finishing blow to the head…" Rosette mumbled, but Chrono didn't say anything. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"I know it's not! I'm just saying that we should by him a house…that's really far away and out of the country…a poor country at that!"

"That's mean, Chrono, really mean…" Rosette sighed and leaned into the bench, closing her eyes slowly as she breathed softly.

"I know…" Chrono leaned back also, glancing occasionally at Rosette's lips…and sometimes lower…

"Hey, Chrono?" Rosette asked the demon besides her.

"Yeah…?" Chrono responded almost dreamily.

"I think…that we should go on a vacation…somewhere tropical…like the beach or something…" Rosette mumbled, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah…sure…" Chrono responded again, not looking at Rosette's face, but somewhere lower…

"Chrono? …Chrono? CHRONO ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Rosette screamed, pushing Chrono's face up to her eye level.

"I am! I swear! You were talking about going to find Aion's house out in a really poor country!"

"I WAS NOT! YOU KNOW WHAT? SCREW THAT!" She stomped off towards the main building of the Magdalene Order.

"Man…oh…man…I think I'm in it deep now…" Chrono mumbled, "ROSETTE! I'M SORRY! I'LL PAY YOU BACK!" Chrono jogged to keep up with Rosette's fast pace.

"NO! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME AND NEVER TAKE ME WHERE I WANT TO GO! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, CHRONO!" The blonde nun screamed out, almost running into the wall Chrono ran into earlier.

"But…we were never together…" Chrono mumbled, stopping.

Rosette also stopped, "Hey, Chrono? Do you want to be my boyfriend?" She smiled and flickered her eyelashes.

"DO I EVER!" Chrono screamed with delight.

Rosette nodded, her smile disappearing. "NOW WERE THROUGH!" She continued off to her room.

"B-but you didn't even give me a chance!" Chrono screamed after her, hitting the wall she missed, but scrambling back to his feet. "WHAT CAN I DO TO PAY YOU BACK?"

Rosette stopped, "Well…You can always take me to a really special restaurant for my upcoming birthday…" She twirled her two index fingers around in circles.

"Consider it done!" Chrono nodded, "But…are we still…you know…together?"

Rosette glared at him, _What can I say? My heart is saying yes, but my outside wants to keep up my cold demeanor…what should I say?_ "No!" She barked, closing her door, but bending down to look through the hole in the door. "AND GET MY DOOR FIXED!"

* * *

SC: So it begins! I have so many relationship problems with my boyfriend, that's why I decided to put an argument into the chapter. 

Chrono: I don't know what to do…I've never gone on a date!

Rosette: It's not a date, stupid! It's a special birthday surprise…ehh…present!

Chrono: I was going to say, you already know where you're going.

SC: And will Chrono get bad luck for breaking the mirror? I don't know! Do you? I'm open for any suggestions from the public on ideas for the story! Review, please!


	3. Mission, Birthday Surprise!

SC: Hey! I'm back for chapter three, at last!

Chrono: Wonderful.

SC: Yeah…not much to say but some answers to some review questions! Yay!

Aion: Yay!

SC: …Didn't I kill you in the latter chapter of The Lines Between Love and Hate?

Aion: I don't know…

SC: Yeah! I blew a hole in your head!

Aion: I'm a demon…we heal…

SC: (Loads gun) NOT FOR LONG!

Brief dust storm of exploding violence.

SC: (Out of breath) I…think…I got him…

Aion: (Dust disappears and he's unhurt) Sure, if you count everything around me.

SC: …Holy…crap…

Review Replies:

From evilanimeblond:

throws random objects at SC) How DARE you do this new story WITH OUT updating first! AH! UPDATE OTHER STORIES…please…but great job. Lol, kawaii and funny. a lil short, but that is OKAY! Lol, keep up the good work, UPDATE SOON! (for all the stories)

SC: (Doing her best to avoid objects being thrown at her) I'M SO SORRY! I HAD TO DO IT! SENSE TOSTER'S GOT DELETED, I COULDN'T TYPE IT AGAIN! AND I WANTED TO DO MY SECOND FIRST HUMOR STORY! I WANTED TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES, BUT I'M KIND OF TAKING A BREAK FROM THEM! YOU KNOW! TO PLAN THINGS OUT! (Flies into a wall from a toster hitting her)

From RyuuMahou:

hahaha I love what you did to Aion! But no don't give Chrno bad luck! That would just mess up his relationship with Rosette! 

SC: Well…I think I'm going to give Chrono the bad luck anyways, but I wouldn't say it would mess up his relationship too bad with Rosette. I wouldn't do anything as drastic as doing that! (Cough) Until Death, Do We Part? (Cough)

From chrnoskitty:

Sc you are amazing! this has got to be almost as good as a place where tosters can be thrown with a venganceonly fluffier!by the way,will tosters ever make a comeback? 

SC: Thank you! And yes, I think Toster's will come back…just I don't know when. I'm kind of thinking that this is Toster's sequel…I don't know…

From Vorpal Dragon:

...and that makes three.  
funny! I'm glad I didn't read it at school...people would have looked at me weird when I read it(too much laughing). I think you should give Chrono the bad luck, but somehow make it make the relationship closer.I'll leave that part up to you. 

SC: A lot of people have been reading my works at school…sigh…I've done it before…and it never works out cause I always get caught. Yeah, I'm going to give the bad luck to Chrono, and I think that it will make their relationship closer. Thanks!

Finished.

SC: All right, I'm sorry I didn't post all my reviews, but they were only about how great the story was. And I bet you guys didn't want to read them…if you did, go into my review section. Be my guest.

Chrono: You're bragging again, SC.

SC: I know…I'm very proud of my reviews! (Sniffs)

Aion: It's okay, SC! We all know that you're highly delusional and nobody actually cares about your stories!

Chrono: SHH! You weren't supposed to tell her that!

Aion: …Whoops…

SC: (Starts crying)

Disclaimer: WHY? (Sob) DO YOU GUYS TRULY NOT LIKE MY STORIES? (Sobs harder)

* * *

The darkly lit chambers of the low ceiling hallway made Chrono nervous in an eerie way. Besides the devil was a door with two glaring red eyes in it… 

(**_A/N:_** _A parody from, "Until Death, Do We Part?"_)

Chrono, with his curiosity getting the better of him, peeked in closer through the door, only to have the creature inside it hiss something about humans and how stupid they are.

The purple haired devil grimaced, but walked past the door. Strangely enough, candles lit the chamber, keeping the lights heading in a straight steady past to an ominous looking darkness ahead.

Chrono looked closely down at the simple map drawn onto his hand by Remington. He told him to meet him down in a chamber underneath Elder's hut…so here he was!

Coming to the end of the dimly lit hallway, Chrono saw nobody but shelves upon shelves of different substances in different bottles.

He screamed when some sort of bat person hung upside down from the ceiling.

Chrono stopped though when he noticed that it was none other than Father Remington. He hung on tightly to the wall and was reading, from what Chrono could tell, a very noddy magazine.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Father, shouldn't be reading magazines like Elder, now should we?" Chrono grinned when the Minister gave a startled gasp and fell from his mysterious position on the ceiling.

"Chrono! You shouldn't scare me like that!" Yuan gave a brief glare, before replacing it with a warm welcoming smile. "But I'm glad you got here so fast! I heard that you wanted to do something REALLY special for Rosette's birthday!"

Chrono nodded eagerly.

"Well…what did she have in mind?" Remington questioned, lighting a match and burning the magazine he was just recently reading.

"She said that she wanted to go to some type of restaurant…I can't remember what type she wanted though…" Chrono put a thoughtful hand on his chin.

"…Wait…all chicks…love…NIGHT CLUBS WITH STRIPPERS!"

Both Remington and Chrono laughed manianically.

"She'd love that! …But how do we get her there as a surprise?" Chrono asked thoughtfully.

"That's why, my friend, I have brought you here!" Remington turned around and placed a finger on a shelf that read, "Rosette's poisons, sleeping, and PMS pills. He grinned and pulled out a sleeping pill. "Here! Sneak this in her food and she'll drop like a stone!"

"Okay…" Chrono took it hesitantly. "When you say…drop like a stone…"

"She'll fall asleep…"

"Oh…"

They both grinned deviously and said at the same time in unison, "Strippers!"

_**Day of Rosette's Birthday.**_

Rosette woke up to see the happy go lucky smile of her used to be contractor. She groaned and pushed his head away from hers, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Wha…what's wrong, Chrono?"

"Well…**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROSETTE!**" Chrono screamed, hugging her tightly.

Rosette glared coldly at the purple haired demon, "Chrono…tomorrow's my birthday."

Chrono's smile dropped and was replaced with a look of horror. He started cursing and stomped out of her room, slamming her still broken door shut.

_**The REAL day of Rosette's Birthday.**_

Rosette Christopher grinned widely and jumped out of bed; slightly surprised about the fact that Chrono wasn't there to wake her up. With bitter disappointment, she went into her friend's room to see him fast asleep in his bed.

That cruel, vile, bastard! He was so excited yesterday and he doesn't even try to get up today and wish me Happy Birthday!

She pouted and flipped Chrono's bed over, throwing him out the window.

_**Later.**_

Chrono walked soaking wet into Rosette's room, only to find the grumpy nun sitting stubbornly on her bed, refusing to leave. "Common, Rosette! I said I was sorry!"

The young woman refused to meet with his crimson eyes.

"Rosette! I'm going to do something REALLY special for you today! So could you please not be mad at me for once?" Chrono cried out angrily, a fish slipping out from underneath his shirt.

"…Ooh, really?" Rosette asked with slight curiosity.

"Yep!" Chrono grinned when Rosette stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you, Chrono! I knew I could count on you!" She pushed away from him when her already changed uniform was soaking in with water from the lake.

"Alright! I'll go get your food for today then!" Chrono happily skipped out of the room, forgetting to open the already broken down door and broke it completely off its hinges. "…Oops…we'll get this fixed later…"

Chrono came back in with a sandwich, a bowl of clam chowder, and some white milk on a green tray. He glared angrily though when he saw Aion hugging Rosette. "AION! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Chrono! Look what Aion got me!" Rosette squealed happily, pulling out a big diamond ring.

Aion smiled widely, "I'd never forget Rosette-chan's Birthday! I got you some more stuff also!" Aion pulled out from his pockets at least twenty-four more presents.

Rosette sweat dropped, "How much stuff CAN you fit in your pockets, Aion?"

Aion's smile increased.

"A lot, Rosette-chan! Look!"

Aion pulled out a Ford car, four golden watches, two telephones, five dictionaries, three TV's, one refrigerator, a tree, a miniature hut, Elder, four fish, ten nails stabbing painfully into his skin, a elf, Fiore, five staplers, two stop signs, a purse, and twenty five shiny necklaces.

"…Wow…" Rosette and Chrono said at the same time. Clearly amazed.

"I know! Rosette-chan, open your presents!" Aion whimpered happily and skipping all around her room, throwing newly found rose petals into the air.

"Okay…"

_**1 hour and thirty minutes later…**_

Rosette was surrounded by two Ford cars, two golden watches, one telephone, two more diamond rings, three necklaces, a elf, one stop sign, Aion himself had offered himself to her, and a fish.

"Gee…thanks…Aion…"

Chrono's face was bright red as he resisted the urge to clunk Aion's head into the wall. "**_ROSETTE! MY PRESANT FOR YOU IS WAY BEYOND AION'S PRESANTS! NOW JUST EAT THIS SOUP!_**"

Chrono forcefully shoved the spoon full of clam chowder at her face. She looked at it nervously, "I think I can eat it by myself Chrono…"

Aion grinned and ate it instead of Rosette, dropping to the floor instantly.

"Uhh…I hope you have an incredibly good explanation for this, Chrono…" Rosette looked suspiciously at him.

"Yeah, yeah! NOW EAT IT!" Chrono shoved the food into her mouth, making her swallow it.

Rosette dropped to the ground.

Chrono grinned eerily, "Mission complete Gold Member, Over…" Chrono spoke out into an invisible phone microphone.

"Affirmative, Purple Member, Over." Remington's voice spoke out.

Chrono pulled Rosette onto his back and dragged her out the door. Moments later, Aion woke up and dizzily walked around the room, tripping over the elf and falling out the window into the lake below.

_**At Big Mamma's Strip Joint.**_

Chrono huffed out for air when he dropped Rosette into her chair, the blonde priest was already waiting at the table for them. "Chrono! You're two point three mili-seconds late!" Remington exclaimed.

"Well, know, I can't spend any more time than that at Toys R' Us…those toys can move, but they can't run!" Chrono sat down besides the unconscious Rosette. "Hey, is she going to wake up soon or what? I can't wait for the action to start!"

"She should be waking up about…" Remington checked his watch, "…now…"

Rosette instantly threw her head up into the air, taking a big breath and looking wildly around. "Whe-where am I?"

"It's a surprise!" Chrono chirped out, Remington nodded.

"Su-surprise? You put me to sleep for a surprise?" Rosette screamed out.

Chrono and Remington backed away fearfully.

"CHRONO! …THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Rosette squealed out, hugging tightly onto Chrono.

Chrono grinned and winked at Remington, giving a thumbs up. Remington and nodded, signaling for a stripper to their table.

Later… 

"Rosette! Please let me in! Remington didn't mean to do that!" Chrono whimpered, pounding on the new door placed into the wall.

Remington glared at Chrono, "Me? It was you who asked for the lap dance!"

"So! You were the one who asked for her to give Rosette a massage!" Chrono shot back.

"And you were the one who asked her to give Rosette the time of her life!" Remington threw back with more force.

Chrono's ears went down, "Rosette! I thought you liked strippers!"

This time, Rosette opened the door, "**_YOU THOUGHT I LIKED STRIPPERS? CHRONO! I'M A GIRL! GIRL'S DON'T LIKE STRIPPERS! WE LIKE BOYS! BOYS, CHRONO! BOYS!_**!" She slammed the door back shut.

Remington grinned, "Can you let me in, Rosette?"

The door was thrown open and a Ford was chucked out at Remington, sending him flying through three walls before falling out a window.

Chrono groaned, "Rosette! Can you please forgive me?"

The door was thrown open again and Chrono got pushed out a window by the elf.

Rosette slammed the door shut irritably and sniffed, holding back her tears. "Men! They don't understand anything, do they Aion?" She asked to Aion.

"I most absolutely agree, Rosette-chan!" Aion chirped out, patting her back. "Men! Humph!"

"…Looks like it's only you and me, Aion…we girls have to stick together!" Rosette cheered out.

"I agree!" Aion cheered.

* * *

SC: HA HA! Now we're getting somewhere! 

Chrono: …can't believe what you did…

SC: Well, I made Chrono a clueless devil about woman! That's all!

Chrono: I'm so out of character…

SC: SO! Everybody likes an occasional OOCness!

Aion: …Since when was I a girl?

SC: SINCE I SAID SO, DAMN IT! Also, important note, I've now made it so that reviewers who have not signed into Fanfiction yet can now review me. So please do! ...or...I just might start crying again!


	4. Mission, Apologize to Rosette!

SC: WOOH! Got bunches of reviews!

Chrono: Bonzia!

SC: I'm so happy now! I don't think I can ever cry again!

Aion: (Kills Father Remington)

SC: …D-DAMN YOU! (Sobs uncontrollably)

Chrono: YOU KILLED FATHER REMINGTON!

Rosette: YOU BASTARD!

Aion: …Not actually…(Reveals that the Father Remington he just killed is actually a doll) …SHH! Don't tell!

Disclaimer: N-NO! THE MOST HANDSOME PRIEST IN THE WORLD! WHY! WHY!

Now time for SC's random very intelligent words that have absolutely no meaning whatsoever. Or…SC's favorite habit of talking to Mr. Tall…(her wall)

SC: (Looks at her forehead) …I just exposed that I am certainly bleeding like the ignorant masses do while they are in agonizing grief of pain or the sentimental being of the government that Bush has presently taken in excess of and has the chemical warfare of captivating over the world that I just concealed that I had sought out to take over with the extreme conquest of forks and spoons and do not maintain the time to be typing these monastic stories in which I do for misleading amusement…and my forehead hurts.

* * *

Chrono puffed out his cheeks, "KAMEHAMEHA!" He cried out, cupping his hands together and letting out a small puff of smoke. 

He stared sadly at his hands. "…It always works in Dragon Ball Z…Damn you Goku!" He cried out to certainly no one.

Remington sat on a chair with his left ankle on the base of his right leg. "Chrono, we don't know anything about Dragon Ball Z…it doesn't come out for the next ninety years."

"Oh yeah…ROSETTE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE WITH AION!"

For the past day, Rosette had shut herself in her room with the former white haired leader of the rebellion over Pandemonium. There had been bangs on the wall and slight groans of a male's voice all the while.

Chrono hadn't liked that at all.

"I'm sure Rosette's fine, Chrono." Remington blew air up from his lower lip, causing his bangs to fly up in a bored manner. "Now may we please go?"

"NO! NOT UNTIL I SEE ROSETTE!"

A picture of Rosette flies past the purple haired devils line of sight.

"…I MEAN, SEE HER ALIVE IN FRONT OF ME!"

Suddenly, Chrono dropped through the wooden floorboards of the main building. Remington got out of his chair to look down at the still falling demon.

"…How odd…"

There was a big cloud of smoke, pointing out that Chrono just hit ground.

"CHRONO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Remington screamed out through his cupped hands to multiply his voice.

"GEE, REMINGTON! I JUST FELL THROUGH THE BOARDS OF A SEVEN STORY BUILDING! YOU TELL ME!"

"Yep, he's fine." Remington walked carefully around the hole and knocked on Rosette's door. "Rosette! As the Father of this church, I request that I speak with you!"

There was no respond.

"Please, Rosette? Don't make me send Sister Kate in there!"

The door opened up to Remington. Aion's face poked out, but…it didn't look like his face… The white haired devil had dark eyeliner on and pink blushes on his cheek. He also had on dark crimson lipstick and fake eyelashes.

"Yes?"

"Umm…may I speak to Rosette?"

"Rosette-chan says she does not want to speak to any boys whatsoever."

"…Aion…if you do not remember, you are a boy."

"Rosette-chan has made a special exception for me."

"Oh…what are you guys doing in there?"

"Rosette-chan is seeing what harms boys most and what harms them less."

"…That must be very painful."

"Very. But I am willing to do anything for Rosette-chan!" Aion struck a marvelous pose.

Suddenly, Chrono was up on their level and was out of breath.

"YOU! …WILL! …NOT! I'LL…DO! …ANYTHING! …FOR! …ROSETTE!" Chrono fell through another floorboard and was back where he started.

"What's wrong with Chrono?"

"I don't know…so can I please come in? Rosette must be horribly hungry and I have came to give her some food!"

"Well…I guess…"

Aion moved out of the way for the blonde Minister to come in.

Rosette's room was now looking like the First World War. There was scratch marks on the walls, probably from Aion, clothes scattered everywhere, her mirror was still broken, and she had drawings of Chrono painted on the walls with red lipstick, all of them had a slash on them.

"…S-sh-she mu-must b-be even mo-more an-angry the-then we ha-had im-imagined!" Remington stuttered out fearfully.

Then Rosette jumped on Remington, grabbing his neck with a thin line of thread. "MALE! I DISPISE YOUR SPECIES!" The line of thread broke. "Damn it! Aion! Get me another piece of thread!"

"Yes, Rosette-chan! Anything for you!"

Chrono was now in Rosette's room. "NO YOU WON'T! I'M THE ONE—" Chrono was cut off for suddenly being thrown out through the roof.

"Now he's falling…through ceilings…" Remington mumbled, "Rosette? Do you know why?"

Rosette sighed deeply, "I told him…breaking mirrors is bad luck…what do you want, Remington?" She changed the subject.

"Well, I came to ask if you wanted lunch. Do you?"

"…Sure…"

"Rosette, if I may ask, why are you so mad at us?" Remington asked with question.

"You dare ask me that? You guys ruined my birthday by taking me to a **_strip club_**! That was the worst birthday ever! All you males think about is your sexual welfare!" She huffed and crossed her hands over her chest.

"We thought you would like it!"

"…I'm not a lesbian…" Rosette clarified.

"…Oh…Right…"

Rosette kneed him in the gonads and elbowed him to the ground. "Now go get my food, personal slave!"

"Y-yes, Ros-Rosette!" Remington squeaked out, clutching tightly onto his lower half and wobbling out of the room.

Aion shut the door behind him. "I'm sorry for letting him in, Rosette-chan."

"It's okay, Aion." Rosette kicked him in the chest and then stomped down on his lower half, "How's this as a new move?"

Aion painfully raised a thumb.

_**The next day…**_

Chrono instantly barged through the door and clung to Rosette, "ROSETTE! I HAVE TO TEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL" Chrono, yet again, fell through the roof.

"…I think Chrono's having a really hard time…perhaps we should help him, Rosette-chan?" Aion asked the blonde nun.

"Nah…let him suffer for a few more days…then I might help him." Rosette swirled a teacup in her index finger, watching in amusement as it went too fast and hit Aion on the head. "…Whoops…Hey? You okay?"

A stream of blood leaks down from Aion's forehead. "Perfectly fine!"

"Oh…"

"Do you forgive Remington?"

"…I guess…Speaking of which…have you seen him lately? I've been bored sitting around here at the Order, there's nothing to do. I was wondering if he had any new missions for us…"

"I'll go find him!" Aion struck another marvelous pose before happily leaping through her door and skipping down her hallway.

As soon as Aion left, Chrono came screaming into her room. "ROSETTE! I'M SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYY" Chrono fell through the floorboards.

"IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, CHRONO, I JUST MIGHT FORGIVE YOU!" Rosette happily got a cup of tea ready and watched as Chrono continued of the process of falling up and down.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW IT'S POSSIBLE THAT I CAN FALL UUUUUUUPPPPPPP!" Chrono screamed when he came back and flew through the roof.

"I DON'T KNOW EITHER!" Rosette shouted back, watching as Chrono became a dot in the sky.

Aion was back. "I found him!" Aion reached into his pocket and dug around for something's, until he found Remington and pulled him out.

"How…is that…possible?" Rosette asked.

"Easy! Just stick him in your pocket!" Aion exclaimed, sitting onto Rosette's bed.

Remington looked around nervously, "Why is it that whenever I ask for a moments peace, this buffoon has to come and ruin it?"

"That's life, Remington."

"Oh…then life sucks!"

"That's right…is anything new happening?" Rosette asked kindly.

"Umm…not really…since Aion is no longer…evil, nothing's been happening…except for that evil possession of kids lately…"

"Evil possession of kids? Shouldn't we do something about that?"

"No. From the count of things, kids are actually happier these days!"

"…from being possessed?"

"Yeah…kid shows twenty-four/seven!"

"I think we should do something about that…"

"Fine! Make children of the world sad!" Remington pouted, accidentally stepping into one of Chrono's recent holes and falling down through it.

"…Aion…I think we should get these boards covered…people might get hurt…"

"Actually, it's kind of funny to watch random innocent people fall through them…"

"…I guess they can stay then…"

"Yeah…"

"So…you want to go and stop the possessing of kids thing?"

"Sure…"

"Alright…BUT I GET TO DRIVE!"

Rosette and Aion walked out of her room, just in time for Chrono to fall down from the sky. "ROSETTE! WAIT! FOR ME!" He fumbled around, but accidentally fell into the hole Remington fell into…

"Chrono? Would you mind getting off of me? We're in a very disturbing position right now!"

"I would if your hand wasn't shoved up my ass!"

"What are you talking about? That's your hand!"

"No! My hand is in your armpit! Your hand is in my ass! And let me tell you, it's not a comfortable feeling!"

"…I think that is my hand…"

"SEE?"

"Hey…what are we going to do when Sister Kate finds us?"

"I don't know…tell her that we're a couple of rocks…"

"I don't think she'll believe us…"

"What? Would you prefer to tell her that we're a gay pair of Demon and Minister?"

"…I think the rock story will be good enough…"

"That's what I thought…."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"DON'T MIND US! WE'RE A COUPLE OF ROCKS!"

Rosette drove steadily through the roads of New York. Occasionally, her bangs would get in her hair and she would have to push them out of the way so that she could see again. Aion was propped against the window, his face smashed against it as he stared out in wonder as the world passes him by.

"ROSETTE-CHAN! LOOK! ANOTHER TREE!" He pointed hard on the window, just in time to aim directly at the tree.

"That's nice, Aion…" Rosette replied dully.

Aion frowned for a moment, but continued to look out the window in a joyful manner. He saw an eagle fly by. "RRRRRROOOOOOOSSSSSSEEEEEEEETTTTTTTEEEEEE-CCCCCCHHHHHHHAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!"

Rosette turned on the stirring wheel hard when the sudden scream of Aion startled her. The car swung around in a deep circle and twirled until was halted by a tree.

"WHAT? AION!" Rosette screamed, slamming her hand down furiously onto the horn.

"…I saw a eagle! You know how much I like eagles!" Aion replied happily with a tinge of fear, completely oblivious to the situation at hand.

"…and you made me crash because of that…?"

Aion nodded.

Rosette went through a glorious scene of visions about her stabbing Aion repeatedly.

"Rosette-chan…? I don't like the look you have on…" Aion mumbled, stepping out of the car.

Rosette sighed and shook her head, also getting out. "Listen, we just have to find those kids and help them! The children of the Earth's future depend on us!" Rosette struck a pose.

"Oh…really…then what about that kid?" Aion pointed over to a kid with brown hair.

The boy had his arm raised up high and he was dragging himself on the ground slowly. Rosette cocked an eyebrow up and Aion giggled madly.

"Let's go touch 'em!" Aion skipped over to the boy and poked his shoulder, "Hey! …Do you like eagles? I love eagles! They fly and their white and brown! …Are you even listening to me?" Aion angrily lashed out his foot and kicked the kid away.

"AION! Don't do that! There innocent little children! …Now go say you're sorry!"

Aion put on a pouting face, but walked over to where the child landed nonetheless. "Yo, brat! I'm sorry…" Aion choked.

The kid didn't say anything, he only groaned and struggled to crawl again.

"Rosette! …This kid is scary!" As soon as the words left Aion's mouth, the child glared eerily at him. "…Hey…? You all right? …Do you need some viagra or something?"

The kid groaned again and launched himself up at Aion, scratching his face. "HOLY SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! ROSETTE! HHHHEEEELLLLLPPPP!"

"Damn it! I knew he shouldn't have kicked him! I knew!" Rosette loaded her gun, but the kid turned around and smiled sweetly at her. "But Aion! …It's just a kid…we can't kill kids!"

The kid went back to attacking Aion.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL THE BLOODY BASTARD BEFORE HE KILLS ME!"

"Well…I'm sorry!" Rosette fired, but hit Aion instead.

"AHH! MY FOOT! I FEEL EVEN MORE PAIN NOW! ROSETTE! SHOOT THE BOY! NOT ME!" Aion hopped around on one foot, his other rose in the air while the boy still attacked him.

"PERHAPS THERE'S ANOTHER WAY!"

"NO OTHER WAY! KILL HIM!"

"…Are you sure?"

"**_JUST KILL THE BLOODY KID!_**"

"But you just said! He's a kid! You can't kill kids!"

"**_THE KID IS FRICKEN EATING ME! I DON'T THINK IT'S SAFE TO SAY HE'S A KID!_**"

"Eating you? Well…if he's eating you then I have to do something then!"

"FINALLY!"

Rosette fires a sacred at the boy and he disappears. "I feel guilty about doing that…"

"Don't worry, Rosette-chan…the adults will have fun repopulating the world with kids again." Aion's face was bloody and he had an eyeball missing.

"Aion! …Your clothes are messy! We should go get you some new ones!"

"Thank you for the very much counted consideration of my clothes, but I think I'm the one who needs help…" And with that, Aion fell to the ground.

"Hey! …Are you all right? Don't think I'm going to carry you back!"

Later… 

Rosette is hauling the tall white haired demon over her back. "Holy…Crap! Aion! You weigh a ton!"

Suddenly, a car drives past the nun and the demon going at incredible high speeds. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Rosette shook an angry fist at them.

The car came to an abrupt stop and backed up. Inside the car, Remington and Chrono were in it. "ROSETTE! WE FOUND YOU! …What is Aion doing?" Chrono asked curiously.

"Well, a very weird zombie kid thing attacked him and—"

Rosette was interrupted by Chrono's laughter.

"That's great! Now throw him in the car and we can get back to work of eliminating the possessed kids!" Chrono cheered.

Rosette hesitantly agreed, throwing Aion into the back of the car and got in herself.

"OH! THE WHEELS ON THE CAR GO ROUND AND ROUND! ROUND AND ROUND! ROUND AND ROU—" Chrono partly stopped singing when he fell through the car's floor.

Rosette watched as the car journeyed far away from Chrono's landing spot. "…I don't think there's a cure for bad luck…"

* * *

SC: Not much fluff, but I promise, PROMISE, that next chapter will have more! This is just one of those chapters that pick up the pace on the story plot! 

Rosette: Where's Joshua?

SC: Oh yeah! I'll show Joshua in the next chapter! …But…I also promise that I won't update this story until I have updated The Lines and Until Death! I PROMISE!

Chrono: Looks like we're having a tie between them…

SC: Yeah…but it feels like more people like The Lines better, mostly because it isn't too much of an Alternate Universe.

Chrono: But Until Death is still in the lead!

Rosette: Only cause it has more chapters!

SC: All right, I'm working on Chapter Six of The Lines right now, so be happy you guys! I'm half way through with it and I'll probably have it done later on tonight…I don't know…that depends if I feel like I'm being dissed by my reviewers…Whatever that means…


	5. Mission, Resident Evil Brats From Hell!

SC: Hey ya'll! I'm back, as I'm pretty sure you can all see.

Chrono: Whoopie!

SC: …that's not even a word.

Chrono: I know…

SC: …

Chrono: …

Both: WHOOPIE!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Peter Piper's bunch of pickled peppers…sigh…I love to avoid answering the Disclaimer…

* * *

After stopping the car over twenty five times to pick Chrono up after falling through both the roof of the car and the floor of the car, they were now on their way to stop the evil, strangely possessed, kids. 

Rosette sighed deeply and leaned down against Chrono's neck, shutting her eyes. Chrono, for once, was trying not to screw this up. "You tired?" He questioned, ignoring his hand, which was inching closer and closer to touch Rosette's backside…

"Yeah…I'm going to be even more tired once Sister Kate finds out that we wrecked two cars in one day…" She gestured to the car they were currently driving in. It had holes all over it from Chrono's mysterious falling.

"Hmm…" Chrono nodded and slapped his hand away.

"What was that?" Rosette asked, raising her head up slightly.

"Oh, it was nothing…just try to get some sleep…I have a feeling this is going to be a long mission…"

Rosette nodded, "Your right…" She closed her eyes and relaxed her body against Chrono's.

Chrono smiled happily as he leaned his own head against Rosette's.

Everything was going perfectly.

He wrapped his hand around Rosette's shoulders and held her tightly against him, hoping that there will be no disturbances…

Aion groaned as he found that he could only see through one eye and noticed that he was almost completely naked, save the part that he had his whitie tighties on.

His one violet eye looked upon the sleeping purple haired demon and blonde nun and grinned mischievously.

Though, before he could do anything, Remington knocked him out with a candy cane. "Stupid bastard…" he mumbled.

Over ten minutes later, the car came to a screeching halt, causing Remington to hit his head extremely hard on the car horn, Rosette to fly into the seat in front of her, Chrono to fall through the roof and come back down moments later, and Aion to loose his other eye.

"Hey! Remi! What's the big deal?" Rosette groaned as she pulled her head out of the now appearing hole in the seat.

Remington also groaned, rubbing the big button like marking on his forehead. "There's a kid in the road, Rosette, you can't hit kids you know…I learned that a **_long_** time ago…" The Minister winced.

There was an angry growl in the back, "Hey? Aion? You okay?" Rosette asked the white haired demon that was struggling to sit upright.

"I guess if you count not ever being able to see again…" He mumbled out angrily.

"Where'd Chrono go?" Rosette asked Remington.

"Uh…I don't exactly know…" Remington replied, stepping out of the car.

Rosette followed, helping a blind Aion out. "CHRONO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was a slight growl and then an occasional curse word. Looking up, Rosette and Remington saw Chrono at the top of a tree. "Chrono? Do you need help?" Remington yelled out through his cupped hands.

"Nah! I think I—" Chrono didn't finish his sentence, for he was already on the ground with a bad head ache coming his way.

"Ooh…" Rosette and Remington both winced at the same time when he fell.

"THAT'S IT! I'M OFFICIALLY PISSED OFF! I'VE HAD SUCH A BAD DAY, THAT I CAN KILL ANYBODY!" There was a whimpering sound behind him, "Except for Rosette…WHERE IS THIS BRAT?"

There was a kid slowly crawling across the street, an imploded tire hanging out of his mouth on a very sharp looking fang.

"CHRONO! NO! DON'T TOUCH THEM! THEY MADE ME BLIND! …okay, they took one of my eyes, the other was Remington's fault…"

"No, it's actually the kid's fault, since he is the one who made me stop…" Remington corrected.

Aion let out a scream of absolute horror, "THOSE BASTARDS! KILL THEM!" Aion then started waving his hands wildly around, falling down once he hit the car. "THEY GOT ME! CHRONO! AVENGE ME!"

Chrono stared bluntly at him, "Uhh…no."

"Ahh, why not? It'll be fun!" Aion pleaded, blood running down his face from both of his empty eye sockets.

"Because I hate you and I would kill you at any given chance besides this one."

"Man, Chrono! You're no fun! Rosette-chan! Avenge me!" He then fainted, a daisy appearing out of nowhere and landing on his chest.

"Uh, sure…" Rosette mumbled, rubbing her neck tiredly.

"YOU BRAT! GET UP SO THAT I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" He growled when the kid ignored him. "I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Aion's right, Chrono…those kids are barbaric people eating monsters. Hell, would've killed Aion if it weren't for me…" Rosette stares at Aion's not moving body.

"That's alright, Rosette, because I can easily take them—" Chrono screamed when the kid started eating on his foot. "GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!"

Remington turned to stare at Rosette, "That's what she said…"

"What do you mean?" Rosette asked oddly.

Remington grinned, "GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!" He reacted out. "That's what she said…"

"Ooh!" Rosette and Remington chuckled as they watched Chrono run around in circles with a possessed kid eating his foot.

Rosette sighs and shoots the kid off of the purple haired demon. "There."

"Thank God!" Chrono looks down at his now shoeless foot. "And that was my only pair!"

"Yeah…we'll buy you another pair…let's go kid hunting!"

_**6,894,235,678,489,396,323,171 kids later…**_

"H-how many kids are there in New York?" The trio huffed out, Remington carrying the rather dead looking Aion on his back.

"We…we have to stop…" Chrono rasped, dropping to his knees.

"I-I don't think I can go own…" Rosette dropped to the ground, rather dead looking herself.

"We…we must…ah, screw it…" Remington dropped the rather dead looking Aion and fell onto his head rather hard…and I like to say rather rather a lot lately…

"Isn't there…isn't there an easier way to handle all this?" Rosette asked, rolling onto her side to see Remington sitting upside down on his head.

Remington's face started to turn red from the blood rushing to his head, "I think…I think…if we form one of those big barrier thinger majigs like in Episode Seven of the Chrono Crusade Anime, in which we all got poorly paid in and I had to cut my hair at least seven times to get my character right, we just might be able to destroy the demons possessing the children without killing the children themselves." He took a deep breath.

"…And you…and you didn't mention this sooner?" Chrono screamed.

"Well you never asked!"

"**_Remi…I'm going to kill you in a slow painful torture!_**" Rosette screamed, grabbed Remington by the hair and started to tear it off.

"NO!" Remington started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Just hurry up and set up the barrier so that we can all go home…and do…stuff…and things…and even more stuff…" Chrono looked around nervously since Remington, Rosette, and Aion…no…scratch that…Aion can't see…and a squirrel were all staring at him. "What?"

"Never mind…You heard him, Remi! Set up the barrier by yourself!" Rosette yelled, collapsing back onto the ground.

Remington was gone in moments.

_Now that I have Remington out of the way…what can I do now…?_ Chrono thought mischievously to himself, a slight grin forming on his lips.

_I wonder what Chrono is thinking right now? Can demons even think? From what I know, I don't think they can…_ Rosette thought to herself.

Chrono and Rosette both stared at one another, "Uhh…wonderful day we're having…" They said at the same time.

"Yeah…" They answered again.

Chrono laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "So…what do you want to do…in this only moments peace that we have…alone…together…you and I…me and you…" Chrono mentally crossed his fingers.

"Hmm, I don't really know…I've now officially decided that we're only going on the easy missions for now on though, no more Resident Evil brats again!" Rosette sighed and leaned back against the car.

"Yeah…no kidding…" Chrono scooted closer to Rosette, leaning against the car also.

"Yeah…" There was an unnerving silence between them.

Chrono began to dawdle his index fingers around nervously as Rosette simply stared up at the sky, "Umm…do you…you know…want to—"

"I wonder where Joshua is?"

Chrono began to curse mentally as he sighed deeply, "Well, if we knew, we'd surly be after him wouldn't we?"

"You don't have to be mean about it, Chrono!" Rosette snapped, standing up.

"No-no! I'm sorry! Let's go sit in the car! Common!" Chrono pulled Rosette into the car so that they were both in the back seat together…alone…no wait…Aion's rather dead looking body was in there also…who knows how it got in there…when he should still be outside.

Rosette sat still as did Chrono, both of them staring at Aion. "Uh, do you think…he's going to be alright…?"

"I-I guess…Aion is a demon…he should be able to handle it…Although it's quiet funny, cause he used to make fun of Genai cause he was blind…" Chrono laughed slightly.

"Did you like hanging out with those guys back then?" Rosette asked, scooting closer to Chrono.

Chrono was silent for the moment, staring deeply into Rosette's blue pools and getting easily lost in them, "There were times…when I never wanted our fun to end…but, I'm happy that they did…because I never would have met you if our parties continued…"

"Chrono…that's the sweetest thing you've ever said…" Rosette's eyelashes flickered as she sniffed, "Chrono…"

"Yeah…"

"I have something really important that I need to tell you…"

"Wha-what is it?"

"I think—"

"**_I'M BLIND!_**"

Rosette screamed and jumped into Chrono's arms as he cursed out loud from Aion's sudden wave of tension. The white haired demon stood up and started running into walls of the car, almost tipping it over.

"**_HELP! I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE!_**" The white haired demon tripped over Rosette and Chrono, slamming hard into the ground.

"Aion! Get a hold of yourself!" Rosette yelled out angrily.

"**_HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU COULDN'T SEE?_**" Aion screamed back, pushing his hands into his eyes, "Now this is not cool!"

Chrono grinned and dug around in his pockets for something, pulling out two Christmas ornaments. "Here, Aion! This might help!"

Moments later, Aion had two glowing Christmas ornaments in his eyes.

Rosette giggled madly with Chrono, Aion's ears lowered in confusion, "What? What's so funny? I still can't see a thing!"

"That's the whole point, Aion! Now I can take your lollipops without you not even knowing it!" Chrono laughed some more when one of Aion's Christmas lights exploded.

"**_AHH! NOW I HAVE GLASS IN MY EYESOCKET!_**" Aion wept bitterly as Rosette and Chrono's laughter died down.

"What were you going to say, Rosette?" Chrono asked, turning to face the blonde haired beauty.

"Well…I umm…never mind, I'll tell you later…" Rosette mumbled.

Suddenly, there was a big, blue flash of light, signaling that Remington had just put up the barrier. There were a couple of screams, but that was about it.

Moments later, Remington was back with smoke sizzling up from his body, "You know…" He gasped for breath, "…I really have to remember…" He gasped for another quick intake of air, "…that you can't be in the circle when it turns on…" And with that, he fell to the ground.

"Great, now we need to heal two people! Chrono! You carry Remington to the car, while I warm it up!" Rosette got into the front seat of Remington's vehicle.

Chrono mumbled some choice words as he grabbed Remington and threw him in the back with Aion, getting in the passengers seat next to Rosette. "Where we going?"

"Well I was thinking—" Rosette stopped when she heard a brief merry shout of joy. "Did you hear that?"

Chrono's ear twitched, "Yeah…it sounded like…"

Rosette and Chrono both got out of the car, just in time to see a red sleigh…

(SC: (Goes into a fit of coughing and dies suddenly) Crap…)

…and nine reindeer throwing someone out of the back of the red, flying carriage. The sleigh itself flying away instantly.

Rosette and Chrono's eyes watched as a green thing fell from it and splashed into a pond. "Chrono! We have to see what that was!" Rosette tore off her uniform so that she was in only her undershirt and panties and ran towards the pond.

Chrono blushed slightly and caught Rosette's Magdalene Order Uniform, chasing after Rosette as soon as he had done so.

Once to the pond, Rosette dived in and swam to the bottom. Chrono watched with interest when Rosette resurfaced minutes later with a boy wearing all green and dragged him to the surface.

"Hey! Hey! You okay?" Rosette slapped the blonde haired boy and pushed on his chest. "He's not breathing! Chrono, give him mouth to mouth!"

"Are you crazy? I'm not kissing a boy!"

"Fine!" Rosette puckered her lips and moved down slowly…

"FINE! I'LL KISS EM'!" Chrono pushed Rosette out of the way and blew air through his lips into the boy's lungs.

The boy's eyes opened suddenly, his blue irises revealing themselves as he screamed out in horror. "A GAY MAN JUST KISSED ME! CALL THE POLICE! I WAS BEING MOLESTED!"

"Hey! I just saved your life, and that's all you have to say to me?" Chrono rubbed at his lips angrily, stomping off.

Rosette frowned as she looked the boy up and down.

The sandy blonde haired boy was wearing a green button up t-shirt, a red and white striped undershirt revealing itself at the ends of the t-shirt's sleeves, poofy green shorts, and red and white striped tights and his feet were complete with curled slippers with bells at the ends of them.

"J-Joshua?" Rosette stuttered out.

* * *

SC: I told you Joshua would be in this chapter! And yes…I was thinking about Resident Evil when I made this chapter. 

Joshua: I'd hardly think that I could be an elf who works for Santa.

SC: Yeah…I miraculously survived my recent death from embarrassment…

Chrono: And there was much more fluff in this chapter!

SC: Yep, and there'll be even more if you guys all review and tell me HOW BAD you want fluff in the next chapter! Plead for it!


	6. Mission, Fluffy Chapter For Fluffy Viewe...

SC: Finally got some reviews for this totally unnecessary story…(Sighs in relief) I was getting worried there.

Chrono: Ehehe…of what?

SC: I don't know…

Chrono: Oh…

SC: Here's a very important announcement from our lead anchor, Aion-barbarian of Mazador.

Aion: WTF?

SC: Just announce things!

Aion: Oh…Okay, to answer some dumb asses question-

SC: (Gets out her gun and loads it) My…reviewers…aren't…dumb asses…! (Fires rapidly)

Remington: (Grabs the script) Okay, to answer someone's question, yes, SC has officially announced that the Toster's will be coming back, proud and strong! Of course, we all don't know why cause it was horribly stupid and we got many complaints from it.

SC: Exactly. (Destroys evidence of killing anyone, meaning, the gun) But, it seems even though people complained about it, they want it back. So I'll bring it back, after I retype all the words again from the printed copies I have…(Mumbles about death and murder)

Rosette: It's really coming back? That horrifying…THING…?

SC: Yeah…ooh…ahh…(Presses a button)

Crowd: (Ooh's and Ahh's)

SC: Hehehe…you gotta love being controller of the story…meaning the author, and also! Due to many of you getting down on the ground and begging, there is going to be lots of fluff, making this a fluffy chapter!

Chrono: (Laughs evilly)

SC: I never heard you laugh that way before…

Chrono: I KNOW!

Disclaimer: Shit…I'm running out of disdisclaimers. Umm, …I own one of the members to the Black Eyed Peas…I guess…

Now time for SC to bitch about the latest Chrono Crusade Volume Four!

SC: Did anybody notice that in episode fourteen, how Excel like Rosette was? What? Was she like high on drugs or something? She was screaming and yelling and running very much like Excel. She was…a little too hyper…and what's with Rosette falling into Satella's (Cough) boob area? Chrono, I can understand, but Rosette? Sometimes…I think she just might be gay…seemingly since in the manga (I think) she takes a shower with Azmaria. And then there's episode fifteen, what's with Duffau? He keeps rubbing his beard! Man, I'd shave that thing! Like in the flashback scene, he picks some hairs out and it explodes! I was laughing like hell when I saw that! And why does he pull out some of the hair and blow it on Rosette and Chrono? Dude, that's just nasty! Guess I'll have to wait till the next fricken volume to come out so that I can bitch some more about it. And what is wrong with the three episode thing? I SPENT TWENTY DOLLARS FOR THREE WORTHLESS EPISODES? WTF? WTF! HOW COULD—

Aion: (Knocks SC out) As you can see, the girl has far too much to bitch about and we can not thoroughly express all her hate and anger she feels for the anime…in other words…it sucks.

* * *

Rosette moved away from Joshua as to help the blond boy to his feet. Once standing, the boy tapped a belled foot and put up an angry scowl. 

"No! I am not Joshua! My name is Josephmagnificomidweeklycaroline! And don't even get me started on my last name!" The bell on his foot jingled again.

"…In other words your Joshua…" Rosette finished.

"Uhh, yeah! You can call me that!" Joshua grinned, but then frowned, but then grinned again, but then scowled, and then smiled, but then snarled, and then he blew up into ashes of smoke, but miraculously survived and tumbleweeds blow rapidly behind him.

Rosette is standing agape in confusion, Chrono is sniffing Rosette's clothes, Remington is mumbling about his hair, and Aion…Aion's being Aion.

"I AM JOSHUA! HEAR ME CRY!" And with that, Joshua broke down crying; "Children…(Sob, sniff)…of the…(gasp, choke)…world…(sniffle, another sob) …clap your hands if you believe in me!"

There is complete and utter silence.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Joshua suddenly has a jet pack on his back and zooms away, "SANTA! WAIT FOR YOUR MOST LOVEABLE UTTER SERVANT JOSEPHMAGNIFICOMIDWEEKLYCAROLINE ROBERT CHRISTOPHERICASHWEDNESDAYJESEUSTHEHOLYMAIDENOFISLAM!" And Joshua finally said his middle and his last name…that I should add; they were both made up and change every time he says them.

Rosette watched him go, "My poor, poor dearest brother or mine…what has happened to your mind since you lost Chrono's horns?"

Chrono grinned, "A lot of crazy shit!"

"Your not helping…"

"I know…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Rosette scowled and grabbed her clothes away from Chrono and put them back on, walking off with a squishing sound of water between her legs from her recent dive into the horribly cold lake.

"Rosette, wait! Common, you're going to catch a cold if you don't put those on right now!" Chrono yelled, running after Rosette.

"I'll be fine, Chrono…really! So hurry up!" Rosette yelled back, walking faster.

Suddenly, Chrono screamed and slammed a hand over his mouth as his eyes began to water. In confusion, Rosette turned to stare at him oddly, "Chrono? You okay?"

"MY DEAREST ROSETTE! WAIT FOR YOUR VALUABLE CHRONO PLUSHIE DOLL THAT COMES COMPLETE WITH KARATE FIGHTING ACTION!" Chrono ran after Rosette and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, "Carry me home, Rosette!"

Rosette blushed slightly, but pushed him away. "I'm cold…I'm cranky…and my brother is insane…try again later."

Rosette jumped into the car, but Chrono followed her in, sitting on her lap. "CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT CHRONO IS HORNY AND HE WANTS YOU TO LOVE AND HUG HIM?" He most randomly screamed out, holding tightly onto Rosette.

Rosette's face went alit with flames from the heat of her current blushing position. Chrono grinned widely, still seated on her lap. The blonde nun hesitantly felt Chrono's head, but withdrew it immediately.

"Chrono! Your fever is so high, I can cook Aion on it!" Rosette exclaimed.

Chrono's grin formed into smooching lips as he moved down to Rosette's face, "It be all from my love I share for you my love!" He was about to kiss Rosette, but out of Rosette's reaction from her fear of commitment, she moved away…

Leading straight down to Aion…why he was behind Rosette…we don't know…when he got behind Rosette…I don't know…where was he behind Rosette…uhh…that's self explanatory.

Chrono's eyes widened as did Aion's, but I think Aion was rather enjoying it…(Cough) bisexual in the anime! (Cough)

Chrono instantly collapsed over Rosette's lap and was rather dead looking if I might add. "Hey…Chrono? You…alright…?" Rosette prodded him with her hand, but he didn't budge.

"…do you think he's going to die?" Aion asked sweetly.

"No, Aion…I think he's just really sick, that's all…" Rosette mumbled, her blue irises staring at the purple demon with great concern.

The drive back to the Order was a silent one, except for Aion's occasional random thought or Remington's complaint about his hair.

Rosette still stared calmly down at the peacefully sleeping little devil in her lap. At times, it was hard to believe that he was a devil. Actually, at all times she thought that he was really a human.

The sleeping devil breathed slowly as his chest rose up and down. The blonde nun smiled slightly, reaching down to feel his forehead again. He still had a high fever.

"Remington, I think Chrono will need to go to the Medic Room…his fever isn't going down." Rosette mumbled, her hand still resting on his head.

"Alright, I'll have Elder look at him and see what's wrong…" Remington put the car into park and got out, but stopped abruptly, "…and in the mean time…somebody get Aion a fricken pair of eyes!"

"Yeah…ones that aren't purple…" Rosette added, pulling Chrono out with her.

Aion frowned, "Hey! Purple is dead sexy for the ladies! But…I wouldn't mind for a pair of red eyes like Chrono…"

"…How about…No. Then you'll be twice as scary…" Rosette mumbled, lifting Chrono carefully into her arms and holding him up. "Man…why do I have to carry him?"

"Here…let me—" Aion started forward to grab Chrono, but Rosette twirled away from the white haired devil.

"No…I think, in second thought, I'll carry him." Rosette was gone with Chrono in mere seconds.

Aion mumbled something about girls and boys and walked off…falling into an odd looking hole with lions, tigers, and bears…oh my!

"And what may be wrong with our dearest Chrono?" Elder asked as Rosette set the fevered Chrono down onto the Medic bed.

Rosette blushed slightly and moved a stray strand of blonde hair from her face, "Well, Elder, he seemingly has a high fever and started babbling about…stuff…" Her blush deepened.

"What type of stuff…?" Elder asked curiously, cocking his head slightly.

"Umm…about his love for…me…?" Rosette went slightly hoarse right there.

"I see…give me till midnight and I should have a very good explanation about why his underwear has a skid mark on it." Elder nodded.

Rosette raised an eyebrow, "What? Elder, Chrono's underwear isn't even showing…"

"I mean…why he deems to be so lovey dovey lately."

"Lovey dovey?"

"Yeah! You haven't heard him in the halls?"

"Heard him in the halls? No…why?"

"Yeah! He's singing about love songs and about children and about marriage counseling and about wives and about—"

"I think that's enough, Elder."

"You get the point."

Rosette gave one last glance at the peaceful Chrono before rounding the corner and heading back to her room. It was time for a long nap…

"Rosette…Rosette…Rosette…Rosette…Rosette…Rosette…Rosette…"

Rosette's blue irises scanned the room from her recent awakening, "Wha…?" She yawned and stretched, seeing Remington grin slightly.

"Finally! Elder knows why Chrono's behaving the way he is behaving!" Remington frowned for a moment, but then nodded, "Yeah! That's right!"

"Okay…" Rosette got out of bed and followed the Minister back towards the Medic Room where Chrono was still asleep and Elder was sitting patiently in a chair.

"Rosette!" He chirped out, springing to his feet. "I know exactly what is…"

Rosette raised an eyebrow as she nodded every now and then, "_Gee…Elder talks a lot…talk, talk, talk…talk…talk…hey!_ Rosette looked over at Remington, _Hello, Blinkey! You sure blink a lot! Blink…one two…blink! Ha ha…I'm like a witch! I know exactly when you're going to blink! What's that, Mr. Blinkey? You forgot to blink that time? One two…blink!_

"You see, Rosette, Chrono has caught a virus that makes devils and demons tell the truth. It's somewhat of a curse in the world of Pandemonium when it comes around. Have you seen any signs of Chrono trying to warn us about this odd occurrence, Rosette?"

The two men stared at Rosette. The nun had a slight grin on her face and a somewhat dull expression.

"Rosette…were you even listening to me?" Elder snapped, shaking Rosette slightly.

Rosette suddenly stood up and nodded, "Yeah, right, poltergeist possessing kids…right…get straight on it…" Rosette turned to leave, but stopped to stare at Remington once more.

"What? Something on my face?" Remington blinked three times.

Rosette only grinned slightly and walked away.

"Do you think she heard us?" Elder asked his friend.

"I don't know…" Remington blinked.

Chrono's crimson eyes pierced through the dark room. Dark room? Wasn't he in the car…with…Rosette…telling…her…

The little devil screamed suddenly and threw himself to the ground, pounding rapidly on his head.

Rosette flipped over her bed and was running down the hallway towards the Medic Room, in moments, she came in sight of Chrono. "Chrono! I heard you scream! Something wrong?"

"Yes,there'ssomethingwrong!" Chrono screamed out so fast that it sounded like a cat scratching on a black board.

Rosette shuddered and covered her ears, "Chrono! Calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down? I can't calm down! This is horrible!" Chrono went into hysterics, but suddenly stopped and turned eerily to Rosette. "What…exactly…did…I…say…to…you…in…the…car…"

Chrono's words made Rosette flinch. Her face flushed up with a light blush as she coughed slightly, "You…don't know?'

"That's why I'm asking you…"

"…Um…do I have to repeat it…word from word…?"

"Tell me everything."

"…I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not aloud to say that stuff in the house of God." Rosette grinned when she found an excuse.

"…Damn it to bloody hell…" Chrono continued to pound on his head as he walked around in a tight circle. "Do you know what's happening, Rosette?"

Rosette grimaced, "Not exactly…"

"Good!" Chrono grinned and jumped back into bed. Rosette stood there, watching him snuggle tightly against his pillow.

When she didn't leave, Chrono peered open one eye, "Leavemealone!" He screamed out.

Rosette jerked down just when Chrono chucked his pillow at her and ran down the hallway, right into Father Remington.

"Hey, Rosette! I found it so romantic how you and Chrono sneak by to see one another…" Roses flashed around Remington as he struck a pose.

"Yeah…" Rosette grinned slightly, but shook away all thoughts about Mr. Blinkey. "Hey, Remi, do you have an idea about what's happening to Chrono?"

Remington's romantic aura disappeared, "You mean…you didn't hear the Elder."

"I guess…"

And so Remington told Rosette, and I'm not going to rewrite it all out cause I'm too lazy at the moment…and my foot has just gone numb…and my big toe just got disconnected with my body…ouch…

"That's…not…good…is it…?" Rosette mumbled, rubbing her head tiredly.

"I don't know…this curse might be a good thing because we might learn some good information from it…" Remington raised his eyebrows up suggested.

"You mean like, interrogate him?" Rosette asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yep!"

"…Remi…I like your style…gather all the nuns up tomorrow! Everybody gets to ask Chrono a question and have it answered!"

Both Rosette and Remington jumped up in the air and slammed a high five.

"That was stupid…"

"I agree…"

And with that, they both turned to go back to there beds.

* * *

SC: MWAHAHAH! 

Chrono: You're so damn evil!

Rosette: This is going to be interesting…

Chrono: NO IT WON'T!

Aion: Ooh! Does that mean I get a question to ask?

SC: Uhh, yeah…

Remington: I know exactly what to ask him!

SC: Okay, and this is where the reviewers come in. I want all of those who actually give a shit about my stupid story to pitch in to be the voice for random nuns…and if you're lucky, I just might add your names in! Like, Sister so and so…or Minister so and so…please tell me if you're a boy or a girl too…I wouldn't like to call a boy a Sister…So like, give me questions to ask Chrono! YAY!

Chrono: NO!

Rosette: Bonzia!

SC: Alright, ask questions and there'll be more fluff! FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF! Okay...I admit...there wasn't much fluff in this chapter, but next, there will be! AHAHAH!


End file.
